John Langan I (1832-?)
John Langan I (1832-?) was born in Maghery Dungloe, County Donegal, Ireland. He emigrated to the United States in 1848, worked as an indentured servant in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania, then returned to Ireland around 1864 with his wife and children: James, John, Edward, and Anne. Parents *James Langan I (c1800-?) Siblings *Patrick Langan (1820-aft1901) married Mary Gallagher (1827-?) Birth John was born in Maghery, County Donegal, Ireland in 1832. The year 1832 comes from the 1860 United States Census. Emigration to USA He emigrated to the United States around 1848. He was employed as a domestic by the Grey (or Gray) family in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania. There are two Greys listed in the 1890 City Directory of Bethlehem: Jacob Grey who was a "railroader" who lived on Second Avenue in South Bethlehem, and Patrick Grey, involved with "confections" living at 522 Third Street in South Bethlehem. John returned to Maghery c1864 with his wife and children. Marriage He married Catherine Gallagher (1831-aft1911) in 1852 at Saint Joseph's Church, Bethlehem, Pennsylvania. They are on Williams Township, Northampton County, Pennsylvania census of 1860. Children *James Langan II (1857-?) was born in Pennsylvania, and returned to Ireland and married Mary McHugh and then returned to the United States and lived in Jersey City *John Patrick Langan I (1859-1930) was born in Pennsylvania, and returned to Ireland and married Catherine Devaney (1863-1956) and then returned to the United States and lived in Jersey City *Edward Langan (c1861-1946) was born in Pennsylvania, and returned to Ireland, and lived in Maghery, and married Anne Bonner and died in Maghery, County Donegal, Ireland *Anne Langan (c1863-?) was born in Pennsylvania, and returned to Ireland *Mary Langan (1865-?) was born July 22, 1865 in Maghery *Bridget Langan (1868-?) was born March 8, 1868 in Maghery and she married Neil Gallagher, the son of Cormack Gallagher and Mary Kennedy *Bernard Langan I (1870-?) was born June 28, 1870 in Maghery, and immigrated May 15, 1902 to USA, and married Helen/Ellen and lived in Bayonne, New Jersey *Catherine Langan (1871-?) was born on August 27, 1871 in Ireland *Daniel Langan (1875-?) born August 26, 1875 in Maghery immigrated 1895 and January 18, 1899 to USA married Hannah/Anna and lived in Bayonne Emigration back to Ireland He then returned to Ireland around 1864 with his wife and the children: James, John, Edward, and Anne. He had an additional four children in Ireland. Some of the children returned to the United States and lived in Jersey City. Research on John Langan *Marion Langan wrote in 1999: "I would be glad to make contact with any relatives of the Langan's from Maghery, Co. Donegal, Ireland who went first to Pennsylvania and from there to New Jersey. From records it appears that there are numerous descendants in the NJ area having settled there after the 1860's." *Marion Langan wrote on Sunday, July 9, 2000: "I am a descendant of Edward Langan I, this branch of the family and also Bridget Langan's remained in Co. Donegal, Ireland. Seemingly the family members who returned to America lost contact after the death of their mother Katherine Langan (nee Gallagher). Although her death is questioned as having occurred in PA, USA; I believe that she died in Ireland." *Mary Langan responding to Marion Langan on Oct 19, 2019 : "I'm a descendant of the James Langan branch of the family tree, we're still living in NJ, I'd love to be in touch with anyone and everyone in the family tree (via familysearch or ancestry probably makes the most sense)". Timeline *1832 Birth in County Donegal, Ireland *1848 Emigration from Ireland to the United States at age 16 *1850 United States Census not found *1860 United States Census possibly our Langans in Williams Township, Northampton County, Pennsylvania *1864 Return to Ireland *1880 (circa) Death in Ireland Images Image:1860 census Langan.jpg|1860 United States Census with John Langan living in Williams Township, Northampton County, Pennsylvania Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Migrants from Ireland to Pennsylvania